Dulce Agradecimiento
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Luego de derrotar a Cell, Gohan debe estar un par de días en el hospital, donde recibe una visita que no esperaba recibir. Contiene Lemon.


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y sin esperar una paga más allá de sus reviews.

Dulce Agradecimiento

Un día como cualquier otro en el hospital, Son Gohan se encontraba descansando luego de su pelea contra Cell. El combate contra el bio-androide había sido algunos días, pero el hijo de Goku todavía se encontraba recuperándose de las heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales, que recibió durante el torneo organizado por el androide.

Sorpresivamente, en ese momento ni su madre ni su abuelo se encontraban visitándolo, aun cuando faltaba hora y media para que el horario de visitas terminara, aunque la verdad prefería no ver a su progenitora. Aunque Milk no lo quisiera demostrar, y cada que visitaba a su hijo intentaba mostrar una sonrisa, a Gohan se le hacía obvio que Milk había estado llorando antes de ir a visitarlo, más tomando en cuenta que mientras él se hallaba internado, Milk y Ox Satán se habían dedicado a organizar el funeral de Goku.

A Gohan no le entristecía tanto el sacrificio de su padre, pues no era la primera vez que el saijayin renegado aceptaba morir por el bien mayor, lo que si le dolía era pensar que su propio padre había tomado la decisión de no ser resucitado con las Esferas del Dragón, pues esto básicamente significaba que él posiblemente tendría que esperar a llegar él mismo al Otro Mundo para volver a ver a su progenitor.

Otra cosa que le molestaba sobre lo ocurrido en el torneo de Cell fue que Míster Satán, aquel cobarde con aires de campeón de artes marciales, se llevara todo, completamente todo el crédito de haber derrotado al temible Cell. Ahora, lo que le molestaba a Gohan no era que el sujeto se robara toda la gloria de salvar al mundo de Cell, la fama no era lo que llamaba la atención del joven pelinegro, sino que Míster Satán se atreviera a decir que él hizo todo el trabajo, y que él y el resto de los Guerreros Z únicamente fueron espectadores.

Incluso se había atrevido a omitir el sacrificio que su padre había hecho al evitar que Cell destruyera el planeta al autodestruirse, por lo que a su padre sólo lo lloraban él, su familia y amigos; Míster Satán se bañaba en las mieles de la gloria, mientras que a Goku, quien había sacrificado su vida para ayudar a detener a Cell, sólo le tocó el anonimato, ni siquiera un funeral con cuerpo presente pudo tener su padre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y cerrarse, y al levantar la mirada se topó con la Androide Número 18, quien entraba a la habitación vestida con una gabardina y, curiosamente, un gorro de enfermera lavanda con una cruz azul claro. La verdad era que el androide femenino casi no había convivido con el chico pelinegro, ya que ni siquiera había combatido con ella, en gran parte porque la madre del joven saiyajin prefería que se quedara estudiando a que participara en las peleas, y de hecho la casi nula convivencia que habían tenido hacía que Gohan no entendiera del todo qué estaba haciendo la rubia en su habitación.

Lo que sorprendía a Gohan incluso más que el ver a Número 18 en su habitación era el cómo iba vestida, pues al quitarse la gabardina pudo apreciar que la ojiazul iba vestida con un atuendo de enfermera color lavanda, con detalles azul claro, bastante sugerente. Parecía sacada de una de esas revistas que el Maestro Roshi guardaba en su cuarto y que él había hojeado una vez mientras su mamá estaba cocinando.

18 miraba interesada el alrededor de la habitación de hospital, viendo que al menos habían invertido en darle un buen tratamiento al menor, antes de fijarse en el propio chico, sonriendo complacida de dos cosas: el efecto que era obvio que verla vestida de esa forma causaba en el menor, y que esto era notable debido a que, sin contar los yesos en su pierna y su brazo izquierdo, y la venda en su cabeza, la bata de hospital era todo lo que Gohan llevaba puesto.

-Numero 18, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido. La rubia sonrió de medio lado.

-Supe de un pajarito que estarías aquí, y decidí venir a darte una visita-explicó la mujer, y Gohan comprendió rápidamente que hablaba de Krillin.

-¿Viniste con mi mamá?-preguntó el muchacho. Pero la risilla que la androide soltó lo dejó bastante verdaderamente confundido.

-Chico, ¿me ves vestida como si viniera acompañada de tu mamá?-preguntó la rubia divertida. Y Gohan no pudo evitar darle la razón a 18; si Milk la hubiera visto llegar al hospital vestida así no le hubiera permitido ni siquiera acercarse al cuarto de Gohan.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el joven saiyajin confundido, poniéndose ligeramente incomodo al ver a la mujer cerrar la puerta con cerrojo antes de empezar a acerarse a él, y más dado que se acercaba balanceando las caderas de un modo tan provocativo que a él como varón no se le hacía imposible ignorar.

-No he olvidado que fuiste tú quien me rescató del interior de Cell, de no ser por ti, cuando usaste tu técnica para borrar a Cell de la existencia yo hubiera sido destruida junto con él… y 17-explicó la androide, nombrando a su compañero con un dolor que delataba que seguía dolida al recordar el destino de éste al no poder haber sido rescatado del interior de Cell antes de su muerte.

Aunque 17 y 18 a primera vista eran sádicos, crueles y les importaba más pelear que cualquier cosa, detalle en el que incluso diferían con Goku dado que a ellos no les importaba lastimar a gente inocente al momento de pelear, al ver cómo convivían el uno con el otro se delataba que ellos habían sido muy unidos, lo suficiente para que la rubia sintiera luto por no lograr salvarlo.

-Entonces, ¿vienes a agradecerme por salvarte de Cell?-preguntó el chico confundido. Número 18 sonrió de medio lado de un modo que hizo a Gohan sonrojarse.

-Eres más listo que tu papá, debo decir-declaró la mujer.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver que estés vestida así?-preguntó el chico apenado de ver a la ojiazul vestida de ese modo tan revelador.

-Dime, Gohan, ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó la androide, al parecer ignorando la pregunta. Gohan se mostró ligeramente confundido.

-Doce-señaló el pelinegro.

-Doce-repitió 18-sabras entonces que oficialmente ya no eres un niño, ¿verdad?-preguntó la rubia mientras se empezaba a subir a la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Gohan, empezando a sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Que ya es hora de que empieces a conocer nuevas cosas-respondió la rubia.

-¿Cosas? ¿Cosas como qué?-preguntó el chico, avergonzado de imaginar un montón de escenarios.

-Vamos, chico, eres listo, creo que tú sabes de qué tipo de cosas hablo-dijo la mujer con algo de burla, mientras empezaba a acariciar la hombría de Gohan por sobre la bata de hospital, sonriendo satisfecha al notar que esta se hallaba bastante despierta.

-Pero, 18, ¿y si entra alguna de las enfermeras?-preguntó Gohan, genuinamente preocupado de imaginar qué pasaría si una de las enfermeras entraba y se hallaba una escena como la que él sabía él y la rubia estaban montando.

-¿Por qué crees que vine en horario de visita?-dijo la muchacha divertida. Y Gohan no pudo sino aplaudirle por su ingenio, pues sabía que tomaría mucho para que alguien del personal médico fuera a ver cómo se encontraba o si necesitaba algo, y no le costaba imaginar que para ese entonces 18 ya se habría ido del hospital sin siquiera llamar la atención.

Ni pudo terminar de razonar cuando 18, casi sin aviso, le levanto el frente de la bata de hospital, dejando al aire su miembro, el cual gracias a las atenciones de la enfermera improvisada ya se encontraba despierto y listo para la acción. La mujer androide sonrió de medio lado al ver el tamaño de la erección del joven pelinegro.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que sólo tus músculos eran grandes-declaró acariciando la erección con suavidad, antes de pasarle la lengua desde la base hasta casi la punta, lo que sacó un gemido al joven mitad saiyajin.

-18…-suspiró Gohan, haciendo a la rubia sonreír complacida.

-Vaya, creo que las enfermeras sentirían mucha envidia si vieran las reacciones que te hago tener, pequeño-declaró divertida.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Que esas golfas se la pasan chachareando de cuanto quisieran darte… otro tipo de ayuda-explicó la mujer androide-de hecho, una vez que te quedes solo con alguna ofrécele que te atienda así, verás cómo ni lo piensa antes de subírsete encima-propuso divertida, mientras masturbaba suavemente al chico, quien ya había empezado a soltar ligeros gemidos.

-Yo… no sé…-dijo el chico, soltando uno que otro suspiro.

-No me dirás que no hay alguna que te haga intrigarte en el sexo femenino, ¿verdad, Gohan?-preguntó la rubia, empezando a dar algo de velocidad a la masturbación.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mente de Gohan fue a parar en una enfermera que siempre era muy dulce con él, una pelirroja llamada Izumi, quien lo trataba como si fuera un rey, al pelinegro sólo le bastaba con pedirlo y la muchacha hacía lo posible por cumplírselo. Gohan también había notado que Izumi tenía la costumbre de vestir de una manera que hacía que Gohan pudiera apreciar los grandes pechos y las sinuosas curvas de la enfermera, además de en recalcar casi cada cinco minutos que cualquier cosa que Gohan pidiera ella lo cumpliría, casi siempre cuando Milk u Ox Satán no prestaban atención. Una risilla divertida lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y recordó que 18 seguía masturbándolo.

-Veo que ese es un sí, si quieres una vez que acaben contigo puedes llamarla y ver si está dispuesta a atenderte de esta misma forma-propuso la rubia, antes de ya no andar con rodeos y engullir la hombría de Gohan, sacándole un gemido sonoro.

-18…-gimió Gohan al sentir a la mujer androide practicándole sexo oral, empezando lento y empezando a ganar velocidad, al punto de ser una experiencia que Gohan aún no podía creer que estuviera recibiendo. Número 18 le practicaba la mamada a Gohan al tiempo que le acariciaba los muslos con suavidad, sobre todo la parte interior cerca de su miembro, buscando estimular al menor.

-¿Sabes? Es algo injusto que sólo tú la pases bien, digo fue mi idea venir a visitarte-empezó a decir 18 mientras se levantaba y, para sorpresa de Gohan, se sacaba la tanga color azul marino-recuéstate-le ordenó, y Gohan obedeció.

Si ver a Número 18 sacarse la ropa interior tomó por sorpresa a Gohan, lo que la rubia hizo a continuación sí que no lo esperaba de verdad: aprovechando que estaba recostado, 18 se subió a la cama, más concretamente arriba de Gohan, pero de forma que su vagina recubierta por un finísimo vello rubio quedara justo enfrente de la cara del joven saijayin.

-Vamos, guapo, no te quedes sólo viendo, participa como te enseñe-dijo la rubia divertida, antes de volver a atacar la hombría del jovencito.

- _"¿Lo que me enseñó?"_ -se preguntó Gohan, intentando concentrarse en meditar lo que 18 le había dicho a pesar del tremendo placer que la rubia le provocaba con su lengua. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer androide se refería a como le pasaba la lengua por su pene.

Usando sus dedos para separar los labios vaginales de la mujer, dejando su vagina a la vista, Gohan sacó su lengua y empezó a lamer el interior de la vagina de 18, llegando incluso a introducir su lengua en la vagina de la rubia, y una vez que la tuvo adentro, atenazó los glúteos de 18 con sus manos, lo que no fue fácil con el yeso en su brazo izquierdo, como había visto en los videos que el Maestro Roshi ocultaba en su habitación, y que Gohan pensaba el octocentenario debería ocultar mejor, ya que si se imaginaba qué haría su madre si supiera que el Maestro Tortuga dejaba semejante material tan a la mano a su hijo. La mujer androide dejó su faena con la erección del menor para soltar una risilla.

-Veo que el muchachito no es tan inexperto, ¿no?-dijo divertida-creo que es hora para ir a ligas mayores-declaró, mientras separaba su vagina de la cara de Gohan, quien dio un par de lamidas al aire antes de notar que la no tenía el sabroso sexo de la mayor a su alcance.

Si bien Gohan se sentía ligeramente decepcionado por ya no poder disfrutar de practicarle sexo oral a 18, vio su consuelo al ver que la mujer hizo a continuación: entre caricias y mimos, primero en la espalda y luego en el pecho, le fue quitando la bata de hospital, de forma de acabar usando sólo sus yesos y la banda en su cabeza, luego vio como la mayor se acomodaba arriba de él, tomaba su miembro, introducía levemente la punta en su sexo y empezaba a bajar lentamente hasta tenerla totalmente dentro de ella. La rubia gimió de gusto al sentir la intromisión y sonrió traviesa.

-Y oficialmente hay un virgen menos en el mundo-declaró 18 divertida, antes de empezar a hacer un lento movimiento pélvico que Gohan no podía evitar encontrar agradable.

Poco a poco, la velocidad del vaivén fue aumentando gradualmente, hasta que llegó un punto en que, Gohan casi estaba seguro de que el sonido de las nalgas de 18 golpeando contra su pelvis se oía en los cuartos aledaños, ni hablar de los gemidos que él y la rubia soltaban a causa de la excitación. Queriendo contribuir en vez de dejar que la mayor hiciera todo el trabajo; Gohan la tomó con fuerza de las nalgas a la mujer e hizo movimientos con su propia pelvis, haciendo el mete-saca todavía más placentero para los dos.

-18…-empezó a decir, y ni bien el número con el que la androide era conocida salió de la boca del pelinegro, la rubia le propinó una cachetada que, lejos de espantarlo, enfadarlo o siquiera sorprenderlo, lo excitó todavía más.

-Escucha, guapo, si vamos a hacer esto, me vas a llamar por mi nombre, me vas a llamar Lazuli-declaró la rubia, apretando ligeramente uno de los duros pectorales del menor. Gohan no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta que era el primero de los Guerreros Z a quien la rubia le revelaba su nombre de cuando era humana; estaba seguro de que ni Krillin lo sabía.

-Lazuli…-empezó a murmurar, mientras retomaba el ejercicio.

-Eso, Gohan, qué sexy suena mi nombre cuando lo dices así-declaró la rubia mientras ella hacía movimientos para meter más la hombría del pelinegro en su sexo.

-Lazuli… me vengó…-declaró el menor, sintiendo cómo llegaba a su límite.

-Vente adentro, Gohan, déjalo salir todo-declaró la rubia, también sintiendo que estaba por terminar.

Fue todo lo que Gohan necesitó, y con un par de estocadas más, el joven saiyajin culminó dentro de la androide, soltando cinco fuertes chorros de esperma dentro de la mayor, muchísimo más de lo que la chica pensaba que iba a salir del menor con la pubertad recién empezada, antes de desplomarse sobre la cama, y la rubia se desplomó encima de él, teniendo la respiración igual de agitada que él.

Tras reponerse los dos, 18 empezó a sacar la ya dormida hombría de Gohan de su interior, pensando que tal vez era de suerte estar segura que la venida de Gohan había quedado toda en su útero, pues era lo que evitaría que el semen saliera por un rato, y volvió a ponerse la tanga y la gabardina, mientras veía que Gohan se volvía a poner la bata de hospital, haciéndola sonreír de medio lado, antes de ponerse detrás del pelinegro y hacerle el favor de abrocharle la bata.

-Creo que esto fue un perfecto agradecimiento, ¿no crees?-preguntó la rubia con picardía.

-Sí, mucho-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa tímida, que recibió como respuesta un beso en los labios por parte de la androide.

-Por cierto, la cosita que te confesé, sobre mi nombre real-empezó a decir 18.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Gohan curioso.

-Quisiera que quedara entre nosotros, al menos la parte de que fuiste el primero al que se lo dije-propuso la rubia.

-Dejaré que tú misma decidas cuando, o si se lo dices a los demás-prometió el saiyajin. La rubia sonrió antes de volver a darle otro beso.

-Pero no creas que será la última vez que vayas a decir ese nombre-declaró la mujer-bueno, será mejor que me vaya-declaró, antes de emprender el camino hacia la salida del hospital.

-Claro, 18, espero que puedas volver a visitarme-declaró Gohan, no pudiendo ocultar el deseo en su voz, haciendo a la androide reír divertida.

-Veré que puedo hacer-dijo la mujer divertida, antes de salir por la puerta.

Ya solo en el cuarto, Gohan se recostó, usando sus brazos como una almohada adicional, todavía procesando lo que acaba de pasar, y de pensar en lo ocurrido sólo hacía que la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensanchara todavía más, y hasta lo hacía agradecer que ni su mamá ni su abuelo Ox Satán iban a visitarlo en al menos dos días por estar arreglando las cosas para el funeral de Goku.

-Disculpa, ¿Gohan?-escuchó una melodiosa voz en la puerta del cuarto, y al fijarse vio a Izumi, con su linda carita enmarcada en pelo rojo y su preciosa figura cubierta por un atuendo ajustado que rivalizaba con el que había usado 18 hacía un rato.

-¿Qué pasa, Izumi?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

-Noté que nadie había venido a visitarte en todo el día, y que tengo entendido tu mamá y tu abuelo no vendrían por un par de días, y quise venir a ver si se te ofrecía algo, no sé, tal vez algo que quieras hacer-dijo con un tono de voz que a cualquiera le parecería inocente, pero dada su reciente experiencia Gohan pudo notar el tono travieso que la pelirroja de hecho usaba, y entre eso y recordar lo ocurrido hacia justamente unos minutos provocó que el miembro de Gohan se levantara de golpe.

-De hecho, creo que hay algo que puedes hacer-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa de medio lado que pareció gustar a la enfermera. Algo le decía a Gohan que la semana que le quedaba en el hospital se la iba a pasar de forma espectacular.

Fin

Y con esto termino otro fanfic de Dragon Ball Z, y debo decir que la verdad empiezo a considerar que debí hacer los que he hecho hasta ahora una colección de oneshot de Gohan con todas con las que lo he emparejado hasta ahora, la verdad éste chico gusta de Casanova. En fin sólo me resta agradecer que hayan leído y pedirles tanto que dejen review como que compartan con sus amistades. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


End file.
